


Two Minutes

by sal_si_puedes



Series: #marvey100challenge [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: #marvey100challenge, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvey, bathroom sex - that's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/gifts).



> Written for the #marvey100challenge - Thank you, tastymoves!!

"God, Harvey," Mike pants against the wall of the stall. "How long do we have?" His trousers are already pooled at his knees and Harvey is frantically undoing his own button and zip. 

"Three minutes, tops." Harvey digs his teeth into Mike's neck, fisting his aching erection. "Klyman's just out. Louis will be in here soon. Can you—"

"Shit, I can make it in two. Been hard for you all day."

Harvey fingers Mike open quickly and shoves his dick in. He thrusts three, maybe four times before Mike spills over his own fingers, a silent scream on his lips.

Harvey finishes a thrust later with nothing but a groan that vibrates from the nape of Mike's neck straight to his toes.

"Think we can go back to those briefs for a while?" Harvey breathes against Mike's sweaty skin.

"Yeah," Mike murmurs, grabbing some toilet paper and wiping his fingers clean. "File room in an hour?"

~fin~


End file.
